Sherlock's Wisdom Teeth?
by Neo Lockheart
Summary: Sherlock had to get his wisdom teeth removed, he didn't want me to tell anyone but I couldn't resist telling Lestrade. He lend me his video camera to record Sherlock's aftermath of all the drugs they gave him.


_**Sorry if it's not really accurate but hey what ever Enjoy!**_

"How do you feel Sherlock" John asked holding a video camera to face his tall friends walking out of the dentist office. Sherlock looked at John and licked his dry lips, the mixture of drool and blood slid down the sides of his lips

"Like, I need chap stick" he mumbled to John, he touched his cracked lips and began to giggle "John, John, how funny do I look when I smile" Sherlock attempted to smile at John. The right side of his face stayed in place while his left side showed a smile. John laughed trying to keep the camera from moving so much. Sherlock furrowed his brows and groaned loudly as he poked his swollen cheek. "Why does my face feel funny John?"

"Um maybe because you just had yo-"

"You want to feel my face?" Sherlock laughed trying to grab John's hand but he pulled away from Sherlock's grip.

"No, wipe your face, you're drooling"

"Did I always have this scarf?"

"Yeah you did, are you okay Sherlock?"

Sherlock looked at John blankly as the drool continued to slide down his face and drip off his face and hitting the pavement.

"John what did they do to me?" Sherlock grumbled

"They pulled out you wisdom teeth, remember?"

Sherlock nodded and dropped his head letting it bob up and down, he suddenly gasped and struggled to grab John's coat sleeve.

"John, they took..." Sherlock looked up at John with panic in his eyes "They took my wisdom!?"

John couldn't help but laugh at the detective, Sherlock glared at his friend; he was very upset that he lost his teeth.

"That means that I can't deduct anything anymore, I'm useless without my wisdom!" Sherlock yelled at John who was still laughing at him."We need to go back and get them" Sherlock began to stomp back to the dentist office demanding his wisdom teeth back but was cut off by John pulling him back to the side of the curb and into a cab that pulled up beside them.

"221B Baker Street"

"No, John I need to get back my teeth!"

"Calm down Sherlock"

Sherlock reached for the door handle to escape from the cab but John had locked it so he wouldn't try to escape. Sherlock huffed and slid half of his body off of the seat.

"Are you satisfied John, now I'm just like everyone else, boring!"

"Oh stop being so dramatic, I got my wisdom teeth pulled out and I-"

"That explains why you're so dense! " Sherlock yelled crossing his arms over his chest "Now I'm as dense as you!" John fist made contact to the detectives chin making his knock out cold. Sherlock's limp body slid more off the seat leaving only his head resting on the seat. John sighed and lifted the detective's body onto the seat and buckled on his seat belt. John had forgotten all about the camera that was still on recording everything that just happened. He sighed and pointed the camera toward the drooling passed out detective, "Well I punched him hard enough to knock him out but he sleeping off the drugs now, hope your happy Lestrade, I know I am" John laughed before turning the camera off.

Sherlock woke up on the couch, confused on what had happened to him between now and when he sat on the operation chair.

"John!" Sherlock called out, John stuck his head out from the kitchen with a mug in his hand

"Hey, making you some tea, how you feeling mate?"

"Like a cab hit ran me over a million times" Sherlock said getting up from the couch and stretching his limbs and rubbing his bruised chin. John chuckled to himself seeing the bruise he made on Sherlock. The detective opened his laptop and opened his email account.

"Oh, seems like Lestrade sent me something…..looks like a video" Sherlock started "Doesn't he have anything else to do then to send me st-"

John stared at Sherlock trying to see his reaction on the video Lestrade had sent him.

"You….recorded me"

"Yup"

"And posted it on the Internet"

"Yup"

Sherlock turned to his flat mate sipping his tea looking as if he had done nothing wrong

"And you punched me in the face"

"Yeah, that was on accident sorry"

Sherlock glared at the soldier standing in the kitchen with Sherlock's cup of tea that was starting to get cold.


End file.
